Electromechanical power transfer systems, such as gas turbine-engine driven aeronautical electrical generation systems, generate large electrical potentials upon removal of large loads or faults by an electrical system circuit breaker or other means. Traditionally, electromechanical power transfer systems for aeronautical applications have operated in a constant frequency alternating current (AC) mode, generally employing an electrical power frequency of 400 Hz, and the electromagnetic saturation of a gas turbine driven dynamoelectric machine used for generating electrical power at that frequency and speed limited the resulting peak potentials. Aeronautical electrical loads have designs that tolerate and survive the peak potentials from the load and fault removals. Newer aeronautical electromechanical power transfer systems are migrating to a variable frequency AC mode of operation. These types of systems employ an electrical power frequency that may vary between 350 Hz and 800 Hz. At the lowest frequencies of such electromechanical power transfer systems, the peak potentials are essentially the same as conventional 400 Hz systems, but at the higher frequencies, the peak potential is substantially higher. Peak potential has a near linear relationship to the electrical power frequency in such systems. Consequently, aeronautical electrical loads may be subject to potentials approximately twice as large in systems operating in the variable frequency AC mode compared to operating in the constant frequency mode. This increased peak potential can damage such electrical loads.